


The Golden Age

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Memory Month 2019 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Camelot, Golden Age, Happy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic Ban Lifted (Merlin), Marriage Proposal, Merlin Memory Month, Merlin is the court sorcerer, Once and Future King, POV Merlin (Merlin), Rings, literally everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: The long-awaited future is finally here - Camelot is flourishing, the people are happy, the time of the once and future king and Emrys has come. Still, there's one thing left to do before everything is perfect. Aka, Merlin plans to propose to Arthur :)





	The Golden Age

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! The last fanfic of this series! This one's all about the happy future of Camelot, where Arthur never dies. Again, it can be viewed as a continuation of all previous fanfics in this series, or as a standalone. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> PROMPT DAY 9  
> Path 1 - Days and/or Nights  
> Path 2 - Emotion/Mood/Aesthetic: Poetic  
> Path 3 - Things to hide / Things to reveal
> 
> \- prompts used: things to hide / things to reveal

Merlin breathed in and breathed out, closing his eyes. The summer breeze played with his hair and made him smile. The harvest was good, best in the last five years in fact, the day was sunny and all patrols returned home with good news.

Life was good.

It truly was.

He was standing in the tallest tower of Camelot, alone, gazing at the kingdom that he and Arthur had built together on mutual trust and loyalty of their knights and people. He could hear children laughing in the streets, even from all the way up here.

Merlin was no servant anymore. He still spent most of his days with Arthur of course and nothing much changed between them, except that Merlin no longer had to wash all his dirty socks and muck out the stables. Ever since magic was legalized in Camelot again, he'd been appointed as the court sorcerer, but that wasn't all he was – he was also a teacher, helping sorcerers of all ages come to terms with their powers and help them control it in a safe environment. He was still a skilled physician and he helped Gaius from time to time (although they'd also already found a new apprentice for Gaius because Merlin couldn't possibly handle so much work alone).

Gwen was a lady, and Lancelot was lucky to have her as his wife. They were both very happy together and they lived in the castle. Even Morgana came back once she saw what Camelot had become and that she'd been wrong about Arthur. She was now the official High Priestess of Camelot, along with Merlin taking care of new sorcerers and sorceresses, helping them and teaching them. The library was also filled with new, previously forbidden books, and both of them liked to read them and study them together, in order to become better in teaching magic. It was good to see Morgana smile again, especially when Aithusa was there with them, healthy and happy and growing fast.

Arthur was the king, and he was doing a good job. He always made sure to hear all the opinions in the room before making decisions, listening to all the advice from his friends and the council. Merlin was proud of him. He truly deserved the title of the once and future king.

Merlin smiled.

Camelot had finally become what he'd always knew it could become. The golden age was here.

Now, there was only one thing, one little thing, worrying him. He pursed his lips and reached into his pocket, finding an old silver-gold ring. He put his both hands on the stone wall in front of him and left the ring there, inspecting it for the umpteenth time.

It was meant for Arthur. Obviously. But there was something keeping Merlin from giving it to him and asking him for marriage.

First, he was  _nervous_ as hell. He had absolutely no experience whatsoever, which was why he'd gone to Lancelot for help, but it didn't help much. Another thing, the more important thing was . . . He wasn't sure if asking Arthur was the best thing.

Yes, he loved him, and he knew that Arthur loved him too, but . . . asking the  _king_ for his hand in marriage felt like he was asking for the power. Like he was telling the king " _hey, I really want to be a king too, so let's kiss and gimme the crown,_ " and Merlin didn't want that. He'd want to marry Arthur even if he was just a poor commoner and not a king. But Arthur  _was_  a king, and Merlin didn't know if there were any rules in these sorts of things. Maybe it should be Arthur proposing to  _him_. That way, he wouldn't be seen as asking for any power because Merlin didn't have more power in the kingdom than Arthur already did.

Merlin let out a loud sigh.

Even thinking about this, about his  _married_ life was ridiculous. He'd never thought he'd get married, he'd never even thought about that at all.

And now he was standing here, in the tallest tower of the castle, waiting for Arthur who'd asked him to come there and for what? For Arthur to be late? For him to have endless doubts about his proposal? For him to start sweating like crazy from all the nervousness whenever in Arthur's company? For him to continuously hold onto the ring in his pocket until he accidentally took it out together with his hand and ruined the moment forever? For-

"A frown never suited you, Merlin, and especially not on such a nice day."

Merlin turned around, startled, but once he saw Arthur, he let out a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The sigh turned into a laugh as Arthur smiled at him and approached him.

"Arthur."

Now, Merlin was breathless. Again, he was fidgeting with the ring inside his pocket, unconsciously, and Arthur was just standing there with his big bright smile, golden hair glistening in the sun, silver chainmail on his chest and back covered in a freshly washed red cloak.

Merlin smiled at him.

"You're late," he said.

"Don't blame me, you know what a busy life it is to be the king."

Merlin smirked at him, turning back to gaze at the city, Arthur now standing by his side. "No, in fact, I don't know. I'm not the king."

Arthur didn't answer.

Merlin turned to look at him and saw him biting his lip. He seemed nervous. But Merlin doubted he could be more nervous than Merlin already was whenever he was near him with the ring in his pocket.

"What is it?" he asked.

Arthur covered his hand with his own on the stone wall. "Nothing to worry about."

"You can talk to me, Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "I know."

He turned to Merlin and brought his hand closer to his lips, kissing his knuckles. He didn't do that often, now Merlin was getting worried about a whole lot of different reasons.

But he waited for Arthur to say what he needed to say. He'd tell him once he was ready.

"How long have we been together?" The king asked him. Merlin frowned slightly, confused.

"Um, about three years now."

"Yes, three years."

Arthur didn't let go of his hand and Merlin got so lost in his worries about what had happened and what Arthur wasn't telling him, that he'd completely forgotten about the ring in his pocket.

"Well, after three years, I think it's time for a change," Arthur finally said.

Merlin swallowed. What did Arthur have in mind? Did he want to break up with him? No, he wouldn't be holding his hand like this and looking at him like  _that_ , if that was what he wanted to do. Did he want him back as his manservant and find someone else to fill the role of the court sorcerer? There was plenty of very talented druids to choose from and-

"Merlin?" Arthur frowned. "I can see there's probably a million questions in your head right now, so let me give you an answer."

Arthur . . . knelt down.

Merlin's eyes widened and all the questions in his mind collectively disappeared - all but one.

They were still holding hands. Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold-silver ring, similar to the one in Merlin's pocket, and he showed it to him.

"Merlin, I love you with all my heart. I'm grateful to call you my best friend and my boyfriend and I'm grateful for the kingdom you've helped me build. There's only one thing missing from Camelot being perfect."

Merlin's eyes were wet now, all his worries gone and only one word on his mind -  _yes._

"And that's you, right by my side, ruling it."

Merlin laughed.

"Merlin Emrys, will you marry me?"

Merlin laughed again, his tears spilling and he let go of Arthur's hand. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his own prepared ring. "But I've got the same question for you."

Arthur's mouth was agape as he stared at him and at the ring in Merlin's hand. He let out a laugh and soon they were both laughing, both kneeling in the highest tower of Camelot.

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"In that case," Merlin took Arthur's finger and slid the ring on it. "Yes."

Arthur did the same to him and seconds later, they were already embracing each other, each pulling the other even closer, both smiling with tears in their eyes.

They kissed and hugged again, not believing that it took them  _so long_  to finally get this sorted, but both glad that it was finally done and that soon they could start planning a wedding together.

Merlin breathed in and breathed out, closing his eyes. The summer breeze continued to play with his hair as he hid his smile into Arthur's neck. Camelot would soon have two very happy kings, ruling side by side.

The golden age was here. Life was good.

It truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! This month is almost over and that means that this series is ending. I had a lot of fun, so I'll probably participate again next year. The only problem for me were the exams, two of which I've already failed :D :D (I'm signed up for a resit, don't worry.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed at least some of the fanfics if not all!
> 
> Another little update for my Merlin fanfics - I've got some new ideas for longer ones, and I'd like to write at least one of them in the summer. Sadly, I won't be participating in After Camlann Big Bang this year due to exams and no time to write before the deadline, but I can always try to make some art for my fanfics myself, in which case, the art would be available here on ao3 (and [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/magical-mischel), I guess). I plan to participate next year though, with one of the ideas for a long fanfic. (How does a king!Merlin sound?) :D But no promises! Anything can happen.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for sticking with me! :) And have a nice day!


End file.
